The Circus
A travelling circus which roams Iquai, visiting smaller towns and villages in order to avoid the attention of the Rorgh and the Elyde. After an orc named Ruther led an attack on the circus outside of Ushad, the members have scattered. Members Adolphus the Grand The old Ringmaster, owner and proprietor of The Grand Circus, which he had inherited from the previous Ringmaster over thirty years prior. And experienced showman who could work a crowd into a frenzy, with a large top hat and a fancy suit and cane. Tall, thin, and always sporting a long, thin mustache. Injured during the attack on the circus, and possibly dead or imprisoned. Hugo The circus strongman, a hulking figure who could lift wagons off the ground and would delight children by having three sitting on each arm as he flexed. A tender, kind hearted man who would always protect others. Usually wearing a red leotard with a shaved head and a bushy beard, a smile never far from his face. Last seen confronting Orcs during the circus attack, possibly dead or imprisoned. Brewess An old crone who hadn’t used her real name in so long everyone else forgot it, save possibly for Adolphus. The first to take Anna under her wing, the alchemist taught her all the ways to use nature and chemicals to create something new. Brewing alcohol, creating fireworks, and herbal lore all passed down from the old woman to the young student quickly. Two years ago, Brewess passed away in her sleep, leaving her books of herbal lore to Anna, though they were lost in her escape from the circus. Gunter to Gun A venerable trick shooter who would knock fruit out of the air with two pistols at once, this Dwarf gunner was one of the best shots to ever live. He would delight crowds by spinning his weapons and juggling them before blowing away targets while dancing or balancing on one hand. While Anna didn’t come close to matching his skill, he taught her how to fire and she often acted as his assistant and opening act, teasing the crowd with simple tricks before he came in for a grand finale. Fled during the attack on the circus. Unknown whereabouts. Dancer A tall, stocky woman with surprising grace, dancer was the duelist and choreographer who created the amazing show fights that would awe crowds. With her team of 6 she would create masterful scenes of swashbuckling and dramatic moments of tension as acrobatic sword fighters would swing across the stage, swords glancing off each other to create sparks and noise. Anna learned how to wield a sword from her, and would sometimes act as understudy in the show fights. Dancer went missing on the night of the attack, though Anna later found her in Ushad. Dancer gave Anna a new weapon, and made her promise to be careful...advice not well heeded. The Flying Orioles Twin acrobats, these identical woman would flip through the air on a series of ropes and swings while wearing identical outfits. The ringmaster would shout for the crowd to follow the pair and try to keep up who was who, their only distinguishing difference a birthmark - identical splotches, but on opposite sides of their face. Missing during the attack, whereabouts unknown. Anna A young woman skilled in trick shots, swordplay, alchemy, and acrobatics. She joined the circus as a girl and has been working hard for many years to perfect every skill the circus members can teach her. Others The troupe had nearly thirty members. The rest were acrobats, stage fighters, clowns, animal tamers, and more. While all were part of Anna’s family, none were as close as those above.